Salvação
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Lee nunca recusa um desafio e, quando uma tragédia recai sobre o Time Gai, salvar Tenten está nas mãos dele. Poderá lembrá-la de que vale a pena viver? Um histódia de amizade e superação. :NejiTen: TRADUÇÃO.


_A/N: Este é triste. Lee/Tenten friendship, e morte de um personagem. Por favor, mande review, eu gostaria de saber o que você achou._

_T/N: Talvez tenha a ver com a fase e tal, mas o fato é que eu estou completamente apaixonada por histórias de amizade. Essa é umas daquelas fics que quase me fez chorar. Quase. O original é da __**JanuaryFriend**__ e se chama __**Salvation**__._

_Lembrando que eu traduzirei todas as reviews para o inglês para a JanuaryFriend, então tentem escrever coisas inteligentes, sim?_

**Salvação**

A ANBU os traz de volta à vila numa manhã chuvosa de quinta feira. Rock Lee está parado, encharcado, na entrada principal de Konoha e observa, sem acreditar, enquanto carregam seu colega de time para dentro. Dos vinte ninjas que saíram na missão na semana anterior, apenas dois retornaram como prova do maior erro militar da Vila Oculta da Folha.

Eles entregam Neji para as duas irmãs Hyuuga, mortalmente pálidas, mas de olhos secos. Atrás delas, seu pai tem lágrimas correndo silenciosamente pelo rosto, e elas se misturam com a chuva que cai. É aí que Lee finalmente percebe que seu amigo está morto.

Trabalho duro pode vencer talento natural.

"Ei! Você! Sai da frente!"

Lee se vira e tem que pular para o lado conforme dois médicos-nin passam carregando uma maca. Sua mente alterada leva um bom tempo—tempo demais— para entender que é Tenten que eles estão levando para o hospital. Ele vai atrás, sabendo que o dever do _shinobi_ é para com os vivos.

* * *

Lee espera por horas do lado de fora da sala de cirurgia. Lá fora, a chuva pára e o sol se põe antes que haja notícias. Tudo em que Lee consegue pensar são seus amigos; o que morreu, e a que está morrendo. Porque eles? Nenhum deles merecia esse destino.

Finalmente, a _kunoichi _médica de cabelos cor-de-rosa sai da sala e, sem notá-lo, se apóia na parede, fechando os cansados olhos verdes.

"Sakura?" ele pergunta em voz baixa. Outrora ficaria maravilhado só por estar lá falando com ela, mas aquilo era passado. Agora, só precisa desesperadamente de notícias—qualquer uma.

"Ah, Lee." Surpresa, Sakura seca os olhos enevoados, se forçando a ser profissional novamente. É difícil. "Ela vai viver, achamos. Lady Tsunade está terminando agora."

Ele não sabe o que dizer. Tristeza e alívio lutam dentro dele, unindo-se em um sentimento diferente de tudo que ele já tinha sentido.

Sakura vem devagar e ocupa o acento ao lado do dele. Por um longo tempo, eles apenas encaram as portas fechadas da cirurgia juntos.

"Lee, eu não sei como te dizer isso," Sakura começa, parando quando as palavras se tornam muito difíceis. Essa sempre foi a parte mais dura do seu trabalho. Ela suspira e continua. "Há uma boa chance de que Tenten não seja a mesma. Eles—eles fizeram algumas coisas horríveis com ela." Há outra pausa conforme ela tenta—e não consegue—facilitar uma pergunta difícil. "E Neji está morto, não está?"

A voz dela é gentil, mas corta como uma faca do mesmo jeito. Lee olha ao longe, incapaz de encarar tanto sua amiga quanto a verdade. Ele não quer ouvir o destino de Neji em voz alta, e não quer responder. No fim, apenas confirma com a cabeça.

As mãos de Sakura se fecham no avental ensangüentado e sua cabeça cai, derrotada. Mais um de seus conhecidos da infância morto, caído na fila do dever. E ela sabe, talvez melhor do que todos os outros, como será a dor de Tenten.

"Eu tomarei conta dela," Lee se pronuncia de repente e com toda confiança que consegue reunir.

Sakura acredita nele.

* * *

Eles enterram Neji no sábado em um túmulo pequeno no antigo campo de treinamento favorito. Uma pequena lápide com seu nome é o único testamento de um dos ninjas mais talentosos da vila. "É o que ele preferiria," diz Hinata, sorrindo tristemente. Ela sabe que ele ficava mais feliz com seu time.

Depois do funeral, a herdeira se dirige ao hospital e pressiona a bandana, opaca e arranhada, de seu primo na palma de uma Tenten inconsciente. Ainda está lá uma semana depois, quando ela acorda pela primeira vez.

* * *

Lee visita Tenten toda tarde, e ele sempre traz um presente. Às vezes é uma laranja madura e às vezes é um botão em flor, mas sempre é algo colhido à mão especialmente para fazê-la sorrir. Ela nunca o faz, mas isso não o desencoraja nem um pouco. Esta é Tenten, sua companheira de time, e ele a salvará custe o que custar.

* * *

Os ferimentos são costurados, a febre se vai, e ela volta a ganhar peso. Tenten está se recuperando, o corpo jovem se curando especialmente bem. A mente, entretanto, é diferente. Já que isso não é algo que Sakura pode consertar, ela recebe alta depois de três meses.

Lee, sabendo que Tenten não está em condições de cuidar de si mesma, tranca o apartamento dela e a coloca num quarto vazio da própria casa, onde pode cuidar dela direito.

A princípio, ela não faz nada. Por dias a fio fica deitada na cama e às vezes, mas raramente, come o que Lee prepara para ela tentando acordá-la para a vida. E então, um dia no fim da primavera, ele de repente a acha sentada numa cadeira de balanço perto da janela. Ainda silenciosa, ela começa a observar o céu.

Seu comportamento é tão estranho e constante que de um Shikamaru que passou pra visitar ouve-se o comentário, "Ok, as nuvens não são _tão _interessantes assim."

Lee não diz nada, só se vira. Como Tenten, ele viu dois pardais construindo um ninho na enorme árvore do lado de fora da janela.

Isso ela nunca terá.

* * *

Outro mês passa, e o corpo de Tenten está completamente curado. Ela pode ir sozinha ao banheiro, tomar banho, se vestir e alimentar, apesar de Lee ter de lembrá-la de fazer estas tarefas tão simples. Sua mente em pedaços ainda não a deixa se importar com coisas como higiene.

E então, numa manhã ensolarada de verão, Lee a vê sentando-se na cadeira de balanço, observando os passarinhos filhotes. Ele a abraça gentilmente e diz para se cuidar. "Tem uma tigela de salada de frutas na geladeira se ficar com fome. E, não se preocupe, eu vou trazer o curry mais delicioso que você já comeu! Não muito quente, claro."

Como sempre, não há resposta.

Olhando-a de cima, Lee se sente quase enjoado. Como ele pode deixar Tenten se ela não vai nem ao menos olhar pra ele? A resposta é dolorosamente simples: Tsunade declarou que ele precisava voltar aos seus deveres de _shinobi_. Pela primeira vez, Lee pensa que ser um ninja--mesmo um excelente ninja--é perda de tempo. Não serve para salvar os amigos.

"Eu devo partir para treinar com paixão e tentar recuperar minha vigorosa juventude!" As palavras soam ocas e forçadas, mesmo para os seus ouvidos.

Mas conforme ele se vira para partir, ela faz que sim com a cabeça mostrando que entendeu. Seu coração melhora um pouco com isso.

* * *

Quando ele volta pra casa depois de algumas horas, Tenten se foi. Em pânico, Lee procura por toda a parte, mas ela não está em casa.

Ele vai para a rua, correndo pelos becos e chamando seu nome, ignorando o modo como os passantes o olham. Ele procura em todos os lugares, de alto a baixo de Konoha: o antigo apartamento dela, a casa dos Hyuga, a academia, Ichiraku, mesmo o hospital e o necrotério. Todos os lugares onde ela poderia ter ido.

Não há sinal de Tenten.

Com desespero apertando o coração, ele chega ao antigo campo de treinamento, e—milagrosamente--lá está ela, debruçada sobre a lápide de Neji no sol da tarde. Ela parece estar em transe, seus olhos cor de chocolate fechados. Em sua mão está a bandana de Neji, seu polegar passando levemente pela superfície de metal.

As lágrimas, então, vêm; o alívio de encontrar sua amiga bem se mistura com a tristeza que foi ignorada por tempo demais, e Rock Lee se ajoelhou na terra ao lado dela e chorou. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele engole um soluço e sussurra com voz rouca. "Tenten, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela se vira para olhá-lo, e ele prende a respiração. Os olhos dela estão secos, brilhando como antes. "Neji nunca gostou de ficar sem isso," ela sussurra, estendendo-lhe a bandana.

Lee segura sua mão, a placa de metal apertada entre as duas palmas, e a ajuda a se levantar. "Não se preocupe," ele funga. "Vamos trazer para ele todas as tardes. Agora, vamos pra casa."

Conforme ele a leva, ela se recolhe dentro de si mesma de novo.

* * *

O verão passa lentamente e o estado mental de Tenten está melhorando. Toda tarde, quando Lee acaba de treinar, eles vão visitar Neji. Algumas vezes ele a deixa sozinha: afinal de contas, há coisas que ela só pode dizer para o Hyuuga. Na maior parte das vezes, entretanto, eles sentam juntos ao sol e falam sobre os dias em que eram jovens e despreocupados.

Embora doa nos dois, todos os dias na hora do jantar eles dizem adeus ao velho amigo e vão pra casa.

E quando eles chegam, Tenten ainda está falando com ele.

* * *

Conforme eles deixam o túmulo uma noite de outono, Tenten pára e deixa a bandana de Neji na lápide. Ela pára nesta posição e derrama algumas lágrimas enquanto o sol se vai às suas costas. O coração bate algumas vezes e ela se vira com convicção.

Os olhos negros de Lee se arregalam diante deste sacríficio, e sua voz soa impressionada. "Tenten, tem certeza?"

Ela não diz nada, apenas faz que sim com a cabeça, e ele pega sua mão para levá-la pra casa.

* * *

Naquela noite, enquanto Lee se prepara para ir dormir, há um estalo nas tábuas do chão atrás dele. Ele se volta para ver Tenten lá, parecendo sozinha, pequena e bastante assustada. Ele sabe que está sentindo falta de Neji e do sentimento de proteção de quando segurava a bandana. Ele abre a boca para falar, para dizer que vai ficar tudo bem, quando do lado de fora o vento sopra e a algo bate com força contra a parede.

A reação de Tenten é instantânea. Ela cai no sofá e põe os braços ao redor do corpo, de olhos arregalados e tremendo. Para o horror de Lee, ela começa a hiperventilar.

_Eles fizeram algumas coisas horríveis com ela._

Com o coração se partindo, Rock Lee a pega nos braços e sussurra palavras de amizade e amor. Ele a deita na cama a abraça como faziam quando eram genin, quando o mundo era um lugar mais simples e havia uma terceira pessoa dividindo o futon, embora de má-vontade. Depois de um longo tempo, ela pára de tremer. Ambos dormem.

Lá fora, começa a chover.

* * *

Lee acorda pouco antes da meia noite com os sons de uma tempestade e uma cama vazia e fria. O coração disparado, ele começa outra busca, apenas para perceber que é como antes. Depois de procurar Tenten dentro da casa, ele corre para o dilúvio gelado.

Ele a encontra deitada no caminho para a área de treinamento. Tenten está encharcada, as roupas se colando ao corpo franzino, e tremendo. Uma névoa cobre seus olhos escuros e Lee percebe que ela já está com um pé na cova. Segura em sua mão está a bandana de Neji.

Lee quer brigar e gritar e praguejar e chorar, mas nenhuma dessas coisas ajuda em nada, então ele segura o corpo mole de Tenten e vai correndo para o hospital. E o tempo todo fica pensando se perdeu para o seu rival mais uma vez.

* * *

Mais tarde, quando ele está sentado no corredor bege e vazio, Sakura vem. Dessa vez ela fica de frente como uma militar, e coluna reta os ombros pra trás, mas ainda parece incrivelmente triste. "Desculpe, Lee. Eu sei que você disse que iria salvá-la, que isso era uma promessa para a vida toda, mas—" Ela pára e a voz some.

Lee não gosta do rumo desta conversa.

"Talvez você não possa. Tenten precisa de cuidados, de atenção constante, Precisa de mais atenção do que você pode dar. Lady Tsunade diz que deveríamos mudá-la para outro quarto aqui no hospital e—"

"Não!" Lee grita. Ele está de pé agora, andando sobre a poça de água que se formou ao seu redor. "Eu não vou deixar! Eu errei, me desculpe, mas você não pode por a Tenten _lá_." Ele está pensando em outra área do hospital, onde os pacientes mentais são mantidos e monitorados. A imagem de Tenten, assustada e trancada, vem à mente. "Não, não pode. Ela vai morrer. Já odeia o hospital como é!"

Tsudade sai do quarto de Tenten e fecha a porta atrás de si. Seus lábios vermelhos estão apertados e toda a sua gesticulação sugere raiva. "Ela pode morrer de qualquer jeito, e você não tem serventia para a vila como uma babá. Já perdeu missões demais."

Tsunade passa por ele e, conforme o faz, a expressão de suaviza e ela se torna bonita de novo. Ela coloca uma mão manicurada gentilmente em seu ombro, mas ele se afasta. "Lee, eu sinto muito."

É sua palavra final.

* * *

No mundo ninja, aqueles que violam regras e desobedecem ordens são considerados lixo. Mas aqueles que abandam seu companheiros são ainda piores que isso. De que serve ser um_ shinobi_ se não pode proteger as pessoas que mais lhe são caras?

* * *

Ele rouba Tenten naquela mesma noite, direto do confinamento do hospital, e foge de Konoha com ela. Ele sabe que serão declarados missing-nins, colocados no Bingo Book e provavelmente caçados, mas isso importa muito pouco. Não se comparado com a liberdade de sua melhor amiga.

Conforme ele corre sob as estrelas de um céu recém-limpo, Tenten se mexe nas suas costas. Ela ainda está muito fraca, e sua voz, quando vem, é pouco mais que um sussurro. "A bandana do Neji enferrujou?"

"Não," Ele diz, confiante, mudando-a de peso. E a sente se apertando mais contra ele, buscando calor e conforto. "Ela está bem e inteira, Tenten. Está na minha mochila. Agora tente descansar, por favor."

Enquanto ela volta a dormir, Lee se permite um pequeno sorriso. Ele já a salvou antes, e a salvará de novo.

E essa é uma promessa para a vida toda.


End file.
